


Spurious

by fencingfox



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: B'Elanna doesn't think there's anything wrong with being a patient teacher. The rewards are always worth the wait.





	Spurious

* * *

There's an art to faking an orgasm. You can't 'come' too quickly, or they'll never have the endurance to actually get you there. That's what it's about anyway. Men are dense. You have to teach them slowly or they'll forget. Seska never understood why I'd go to bed with a man and not force them to make me come. I honestly don't like how long it takes. You get tired, or embarrassed, or numb. Then it's not fun for anyone and everyone leaves frustrated. I'd rather fake something and do the job right a little later. My train of thought is interrupted by a sharp pressure on my clit. I flinch and lower a hand to cover his. 

"Gentler, please," I say as I guide his fingers away to a good pressure. It's the first time I've said it tonight. I expect I'll have to say it again. Men are dense. To my surprise, he doesn't press harder when I moan a minute later. If anything, he's moving lighter, forcing me to arch my hips to follow him. I turn my head to my left side to glare at him only to find he's smirking, but focused wholly on me. I feel sexy. Beautiful. My glare falters. I want to put on a show. I close my eyes and lean my head back. My hand leaves his with the trust that he knows what he's doing and I skim my fingers low across my stomach to my right hip. They raise goosebumps as they slip up my side and rest over my right breast. I circle my nipple there with my thumb to coax it to a peak. Once it peaks, I slide my hand across to the other breast to do the same. His eyes look hungry, but he doesn't take me into a kiss. He's watching down my body as I tease myself and as his fingers slide gently over my nerves. His forearm flexing under my neck is the only sign I have of his restraint. He presses down a little from the feather light touch just as I pinch my left nipple. I gasp. 

It feels so, so _good_. And for once, I'm actually close. He kisses my forehead sweetly before focusing back on his job. I rock my hips against his hand. His fingers continue in smaller circles, but he moves so scarcely that I am forced to do most of the work. I'm gasping, releasing short moans now as I try to work up enough friction to get over that last hurdle. Then so suddenly I hardly have the chance to wonder when I leapt, I'm flying over that hurdle. My hips stay perched in the air. My back and legs straighten all the way down to my toes. I'm vaguely aware that I've trapped his still moving fingers between my thighs, but I don't care. _I'm flying._

"Oh!" I feel his breath hot against my ear. His voice is low, husky even. 

"Say my name." 

"Tom!" I half-moan, half-gasp. His tongue tickles the outside of my ear, displacing my hair and throwing jolts of pleasure down my spine. He's still rubbing me, though I don't have a clue how. My thighs are quivering from the force of being held together. I feel it building up again, less intense; the hurdle is lower. He helps me over it with ease and I can't think straight. My world is only his fingers, my orgasm, and his breath. I don't know what I say, if anything. My hips move again to draw the luxurious pleasure out longer. It's over too soon in my opinion but my body finally relaxes. When my thighs open enough, he slides his hand back up my body. The air cools on my skin where my juices have been spread by his fingers. 

Breathless and boneless, I lay back in bed against him. I'm aware of the hard ridge of his erection at my side and the nonsensical patterns his fingers trace over my abdomen. He doesn't stray into any sensitive territory nor does he leave my side. He seems content to watch me calm down. 

"What was that? Two? Or a really long one?" He sounds smug. If I wasn't so lightheaded right now, I'd punch him. 

"Two," I breathe, surprised actually. I mull over telling him that this was the first he's actually succeeded. I don't know how he'll take it. Decided, I turn my body so our fronts face each other and nuzzle into his chest with my arms tucked between us, too content to pay attention to the quiet voice in the back of my head telling me this is beyond weakness. "Congrats, you've graduated B'Elanna College." He kisses the top of my head. 

"I have been studying awfully hard these past few months." Something about his response tips me off. 

"You have?" He kisses the top of my head again and wraps his arms more completely around me. He throws a leg possessively over my thighs. 

"Mmhmm. You think I can't tell a fake from the real thing?" I feel trapped by more than his arms and leg around me. I don't know what to say as his accusation settles around me like a thick blanket. 

"You— Then— Why did you let me get away with it?" I finally settle on a question. I'm close enough to feel his shoulders rise and fall with a shrug. 

"I figured you weren't ready to let me get close. Or maybe you were overstimulated and didn't know how to tell me. I didn't want to chase you off either way." If he had asked me about it before now, I probably would have been too embarrassed to let him get anywhere near me again. He pulls away from me to look at my face. "Just don't do it anymore. I've done it once," _twice,_ I almost correct him. "I can do it again." I hadn't planned on it but by the look on his face, he doesn't know that. He looks...vulnerable, not quite hurt, but almost too trusting and definitely too open. I have to resist the urge to look away when a surge of compassion rises. I'm worried I'll say something I'm not entirely prepared to say. 

"I won't. Promise." I need to diffuse the tender moment before I say a different three words. I grin ferally. "I hope you know what you're asking for."


End file.
